phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Lights, Candace, Action!
Phineas và Ferb được tuyển làm đạo diễn cho vở kịch yêu thích của Candace. Nhưng hai cậu đã biến nàng công chúa xinh đẹp trong phim thành một nàng công chúa hình dạng quái vật xấu xí. Trong khi đó, Perry nhận nhiệm vụ tìm hiểu lí do vì sao gần đây Doofenshmirtz quá yên ắng. Candace "đời thực" xuất hiện trong tập phim, thủ vai bởi diễn viên lồng tiếng cho chính cô, Ashley Tisdale. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Candace đang ở trong phòng ngủ, tự diễn các lời thoại trong vở kịch yêu thích của mình, The Princess Sensibilities trước gương thì nghe thấy tiếng gầm và ra ngay sân sau để xem lũ em mình đang làm gì. Phineas và Ferb đang làm một bộ phim quái vật ở sân sau, kết thúc với cảnh một thành phố tí hon bị một con quái vật mini tàn phá. Cô chị la lớn bảo hai cậu nhóc giữ yên lặng và giẫm lên cảnh quay, phá hỏng nó nhưng chúng không hề thấy khó chịu gì cả. Khi Candace chê phim của chúng thật là tệ hại, Phineas nói với cô rằng website của chúng đã đạt được 176 triệu lượt xem tuần trước. Mẹ Linda về đến nhà với túi đồ trên tay, kể cho Candace về việc người ta đang quay bộ phim dựa theo vở The Princess Sensibilities. Cô nhanh chóng quyết định sẽ dành lấy một vai trong phim, vì cô đã thuộc lòng từng dòng thoại. Candace chạy đi, bỏ lại Phineas và Ferb ở lại sân sau. Phineas thắc mắc không biết Perry đâu. Trong khi đó, Điệp viên P đang ở trong căn cứ nhận lệnh tìm hiểu xem tại sao Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz lại không có động tĩnh gì gần đây, và ngăn điều đó lại, bất kể nó là việc gì. Sau đó, cậu chào Thiếu tá Monogram rồi ghế ngồi biến thành tên lửa, phóng cậu thẳng lên xuyên qua phố, để lại một cái hố phía sau. Rồi chiếc ghế mọc cánh quạt trực thăng, chở Perry bay ngang qua trường quay phim mà Candace đang đến xin nhận vai. Candace bước vào xe của nhà sản xuất. Lúc này, nhà sản xuất đang rất tức giận vì nữ diễn viên chính vừa bỏ vai. Nghe thấy vậy, Candace liền lên cao giọng và đọc một phần thoại ngắn trong vở kịch. Nhà sản xuất thấy cô có triển vọng, nhưng lại do dự, nên Candace hứa sẽ làm không công. Nhà sản xuất liền đồng ý và quyết định sẽ dùng khoản tiền tiết kiệm được để thuê đạo diễn nổi nhất trong vùng. Trên ghế trang điểm, Candace được giới thiệu với người hướng dẫn lời thoại, huấn luyện viên bơi, và thậm chí cả vòng đeo tay. Sau đó, nhà sản xuất tiếp tục giới thiệu cô với các đạo diễn mới, và ngay lập tức, Candace nổi giận khi nhận ra đó chính là các em trai mình. Phineas giải thích rằng Isabella đã giúp và làm người đại diện cho các cậu. Candace liền hỏi nhà sản xuất liệu chúng có "hơi nhỏ tuổi để làm đạo diễn cho phim kinh phí lớn" hay không, và vì ông ta đã biết hai cậu bé nhờ vào bộ phim mới nhất đạt 176 triệu lượt xem của chúng, ông ta đáp lại rằng "kể cả chúng còn đang quấn tã cũng không sao". Khi Candace mặc trang phục vào, hóa ra là cô phải đeo một chiếc mặt nạ quái vật khi diễn. Cô nói cô không nhớ có bất cứ con quái vật nào trong vở The Princess Sensibilities. Phineas liền trả lời cô chị rằng chúng vừa viết lại xong kịch bản thành The Curse of the Princess Monster, với Candace đóng vai chính. Candace phàn nàn rằng cô không kí hợp đồng cho vai này, và hơn nữa, sẽ không ai thấy được mặt cô trong bộ trang phục như vậy. Nhà sản xuất liên giải thích rằng cuối bộ phim, lời nguyền sẽ được giải và bộ phim có thể đưa cô lên tầm cỡ ngôi sao, làm cho Candace mở tưởng về việc đó với đám đông hò reo. Cô gái chạy ngay lên trường quay khi được gọi, nhưng cái đầu quái vật quá lớn khiến cô bị va vào cánh cửa và ngã ra vài lần. Còn tại trụ sở Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz, Đặc vụ P vừa đột nhật vào trong bằng cách phá tan cánh cửa trước, nhưng không có chiếc bẫy nào cả, còn Doofenshmirtz thì đòi cậu bồi thường cho cánh cửa hỏng. Perry liền đưa cho ông ta một khoản tiền, nhưng bị Doof đòi thêm, nói "nó là gỗ sồi đấy". Rồi ông ta lên lớp Perry về chuyện phá cửa nhà người khác, khiến cậu ta cảm thấy có lỗi. Sau đó, Doof kể về kế hoạch của mình hôm nay, rằng ông ta đang từ bỏ chuyện xấu xa để theo đuổi nghề làm pho-mát. Ông ta đã làm một khối pho-mát Limburger bốc mùi, có vẻ là công thức cổ của nhà Doofenshmirtz làm bằng cách treo ngược con bò lên trên một cái vạc sôi rồi vắt sữa. Loại pho-mát này cần được ủ tận 58 năm rưỡi mới hoàn tất được, nhưng Doofenshmirtz nói rằng chẳng ai có từng đấy thời gian nên đã phát mình ra máy "Age-Accelerator-inator" (tạm dịch: Máy gia tốc thời gian) để đẩy nhanh quá trình. Trong lúc đó, Phineas và Ferb đang chuẩn bị quay các cảnh đuổi bắt; chúng thử buộc máy quay lên đầu một con vượn đói hay Ferb đói bụng trong khi Candace phải mang theo đồ ăn để nhử. Trong quá trình quay phim, có vài lỗi kỹ thuật và chuyện không may xảy ra, như miếng chắn ông kính máy quay chưa được tháo ra, hay ống nước bị đổ lên đầu Candace thay vì cánh hoa... Sau nhiều lần bị đâm bởi máy bay, tên lửa đồ chơi, rồi rắn, chuột, nhện, cùng các thứ sắt thép rơi vào người, Candace trở nên mệt mỏi và nói không ra hơi hay sai lời thoại. Tuy diễn xuất của cô chị tệ như vậy, Ferb chỉnh sửa đoạn phim thu được, thay thế khuôn mặt cùng giọng của cô bởi một cô gái xinh đẹp ngoài đời (thực chất đó chính là hình của Ashley Tisdale, diễn viên lồng tiếng cho vai Candace). Khi Candace ngạc nhiên và thấy hài lòng trước tài năng của các em mình, Phineas nói thêm "Đó chính là phép màu của điện ảnh". Sau khi bộ phim được sản xuất, một buổi chiểu thử được tổ chức cho các thiếu niên, lớp khán giả chính mà bộ phim hướng tới. Trong khi đó, Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz bắn thử tia máy gia tốc thời gian vào một em bé trong công viên, rồi bắn vào khối Limburger. Rồi ông ta đưa cho Perry ăn thử một miếng pho-mát, với lời cảnh báo, một khi cậu ta ăn, cậu sẽ không thể dừng lại được. Sau khi vào bếp và mang ra một ít banh quy để ăn kèm, Doof ngạc nhiên khi thấy Perry đã ăn hết toàn bộ khối pho-mát chỉ với một miếng. Ông ta nổi giận và cố bắn tia thời gian vào Perry, lúc này đang có hình dạng của khối pho-mát to tròn. Trở lại với rạp phim, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, và nhà sản xuất đang đầy lạc quan với việc phát hành phim khi khán giả có vẻ thích nó. Trong khi Đặc vụ P và Tiến sĩ D đánh nhau vì miếng pho-mát, tia từ máy "Age-accelerator-inator" bị bắn đi lung tung và vô tình trúng vào các khán giả đang xem thử bộ phim. Họ từ những thiếu niên bị biến thành các cụ già, và tất cả đều ghét bộ phim vì nó quá ồn ào. Cuối cùng Doofenshmirtz cùng dồn được Perry vào góc và điều chỉnh máy lên mức nguy hiểm. Chiếc máy phát nổ và ảnh hưởng lên cả hai người họ, khiến cả Perry lẫn Doof trở nên già nua một cách kỳ cục. Doofenshmirtz liền chế nhạo Perry, nhưng rồi cậu ta xé bỏ lớp da bên ngoài, cho thấy cậu thực ra không bị già đi chút nào, vì lớp da kia thực chất là một bộ trang phục bảo vệ cậu khỏi tác dụng của tia gia tốc. Doofenshmirtz cũng bắt chước, nhưng chỉ xé bỏ bộ quần áo của mình, ông ta đầu hàng và chuẩn bị đi ngủ, nói "Đã 4 giờ 30 rồi, ta nghĩ ta sẽ đi ngủ đây. Nguyển rủa mi, Thú mỏ vịt Perry". Quay lại với nhóm Phineas và Ferb, bộ phim của Candace không được phát hành nữa vì buổi chiếu thử thất bại. Phineas và Ferb về nhà, cho cô chị xem một đoạn phim trên Internet trong máy tính. Trong đoạn phim này có sự tham gia của Candace, được quay chậm lại, khi cô ấy la lớn vào mặt chúng, nói chúng đã phá hỏng mọi thứ, kế tiếp bởi cảnh quả Địa Cầu treo bởi một sợi dây nổ tan thành nhiều mảnh. Phineas thấy ấn tượng bởi đoạn phim đã thu hút được rất nhiều lượt xem, nói "Sự nổi tiếng sẽ qua nhanh lắm", còn Ferb thêm vào, "Nhưng Internet thì là mãi mãi". Candace liền ngất xỉu và Phineas chúc cô ngủ ngon. Bài hát (không có) Hậu kết truyện Khi Candace đi ngoài phố, nhiều đứa trẻ nhận ra cô là "Con quái vật vùng đầm lầy Danville" trong đoạn video nổi tiếng của Phineas và Ferb. Candace thấy khó chịu và buồn vì bị gọi như vậy, nhưng thực ra nhiều đứa trẻ nghĩ cô rất tuyệt vời. Thường nhật "Quá nhỏ để..." "Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi" Dòng thoại của Ferb "Whatcha doin'?" Không có "Này, Perry đâu rồi?" (Hey, where's Perry?) Perry vào trụ sở điệp viên Không có Khoảnh khắc xấu xa và cách bẫy Perry Không có, lần này Doof chỉ bắt Perry "trả giá" cho cái cửa bị hỏng khi Perry xông vào. Nhạc nền xấu xa của Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Những lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin sản xuất *Sau đây là phần mô tả tập phim trong buổi họp báo ra mắt Phineas and Ferb-ruary năm 2008:Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Lights, Candace, Action," airing Sunday, Ferb-ruary 3, a British period film entitled "The Princess Sensibilities" is shooting in town, and Candace wants to be in it. She gets a part, but when the director storms off the set, Phineas and Ferb step in to direct. They change the movie from "The Princess Sensibilities" to "The Curse of the Princess Monster," and now Candace is forced to wear a monster suit and be the victim of multiple stunts. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to age some gourmet cheese with an "age-inator." *Đây là tập phim thứ hai không có bài hát nào. *Đây là tập đầu tiên không có cảnh Perry đi vào trụ sở bí mật. Công chiếu *Ngày 3 tháng 2 năm 2008 (Disney Channel Hoa Kỳ) Lỗi *Phineas nói sẽ đổ 800 feet khối (khoảng 22,5 m3) chuột, nhện, và rắn lên người Candace, nhưng các thùng chứa lại có hình chuột, dơi, và rắn. *Máy "Age-accelerator-inator" của Doofenshmirtz có mức năng lượng ở màu xanh khi ông ta bắn thử vào công viên, nhưng lại chuyển thành đỏ khi ông ta vào trong nhà. *Chỉ thị mức năng lượng trên máy gia tốc thời gian nằm ở phía bên phải máy khi Doof vào nhà sau khi bắn thử, nhưng lẽ ra nó phải ở bên trái, như trong các phần còn lại của tập phim. *Một vài thành viên nhóm Fireside Girls có mặt trong khán giả buổi chiếu thử nhưng không bị già đi khi rạp phim cùng các khán giả bị dính tia từ phát minh của Doofenshmirtz. *Khi nói về việc chuyển sang làm pho-mát, có cảnh Doofenshmirtz vắt sữa bò, trong khi ở tập "I Scream, You Scream", ông ta bị dị ứng với đường lactose trong sữa. Sự nối tiếp *Phineas trấn an Candace rằng lũ rắn làm bằng cao su, giống như khi có rắn rơi vào người lũ trẻ trên tàu lượn siêu tốc. ("Rollercoaster") *Khi Candace cố chạy ra khỏi xe phim, có nhạc ca khúc Big Ginormous Airplane được phát. ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Một số thành viên của Fireside Girls làm khán giả trong buổi chiếu thử, và khi khán giả bị biến thành người già, bà Eliza M. Feyersied là một trong những người bỏ đi khỏi rạp. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Ám chỉ * và - Tiêu đề vở kịch The Princess Sensibilities có thể là ghép từ tên của hai tiểu thuyết nổi tiếng này. *Tên tập phim Lights, Candace, Action! là sự nhái lại của một thuật ngữ thông dụng trong điện ảnh, "Lights, camera, action!" (dịch: "Ánh sáng, camera, diễn!") * - Một trong những ý tưởng trong chương trình này là sử dụng máy quay với con khỉ. * - Máy tính của Phineas và Ferb trông giống một chiếc iMac. * - Khi Perry ăn cả khối pho-mát lớn, người cậu ta bị biến dạng thành hình miếng pho-mát quá khổ đó, tương tự việc ăn trong nhiều tập của Tom và Jerry. * - Ở đầu tập phim, Phineas và Ferb sử dụng một con quái vật khổng lồ với tiếng gầm thương hiệu của Godzilla. Diễn viên * Vincent Martella vai Phineas * Ashley Tisdale vai Candace * Thomas Sangster vai Ferb * Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ * Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry * Alyson Stoner vai Isabella * Cymphonique Miller vai Holly * Diễn viên bổ sung: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Michael Buffer, Grey DeLisle, Bobby Gaylor, Phil LaMarr, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella, Mitchel Musso, Maulik Pancholy Thông tin cơ sở *Bộ phim được chiếu cho các khán giả thiếu niên, và vì Milly và Holly cũng xuất hiện dưới ghế khán giả, có thể các cô đã ít nhất 13 tuổi. *Khi các khán giả cao tuổi trong rạp phim bỏ đi vì không thích nó, nó đi qua cả ba chị em ở ngoài rạp, nhưng chỉ mình Candace bị giẫm đạp. *Người phụ nữ làm móng cho Candace trước khi cô phát hiện ra em mình là đạo diễn có xuất hiện thoáng qua trong ca khúc chủ đề của Perry. Đó chính là một trong những người vui đến phát ngất khi nghe tiếng cậu kêu. *Lâu đài xuất hiện ở cảnh nền video của Ferb là lâu đài ở Tây Ban Nha, là một điểm thu hút khách du lịch. Cước chú Liên kết ngoài *Liên kết 1 *Liên kết 2 *Liên kết 3 Thể loại:Tập phim Thể loại:Tập phim Thể loại:Tập phim 11 phút Thể loại:Tập phim mùa 1 Thể loại:A đến Z